FAMAS
The FAMAS (pronounced FUH-MOSS) is an Assault Rifle introduced in the 11-12-08 Patch. Its name is an acronym of F'usil d'A'ssaut de la '''M'anufacture d'A'rmes de '''S'aint-Étienne,'' and is a French assault rifle''.'' Overview Although it has extremely low damage per hit, the FAMAS is fast-firing and highly accurate. The FAMAS emits a distinct 'popping' sound when fired, which alerts nearby enemy players of the FAMAS user's presence and therefore will compromise the user's position when camping and/or sniping without a silencer/suppressor. It is not suited at close range against weapons like the G36 or the AK-47. The weapon's recoil is not an issue, as it is equal or better than the guns in the M4 series. Players will have to compensate by pulling the reticle downwards only slightly, or fire in bursts. It does, however, boast a wider reticle spread in medium ranged, fast-paced combat. It also sports a high portability rating and a high rate of fire, making the weapon a decent performer in close quarters. The FAMAS recoils straight upwards for around 8-12 rounds. Afterwards, it rocks side to side in groups of 2-3 rounds. Players should fire in bursts of 10 or note the direction of the first group of rounds and compensate accordingly. Trivia *Due to the 5-27-09 Patch, the FAMAS was available as a default Primary Weapon through the Black Market item Default Primary Weapon Change-FAMAS for 24,900 NX but now it is no longer available. *The FAMAS is the second bullpup weapon to be released in the game. *The FAMAS is used by some players as a substitute for the M416, because of their similar stats and the FAMAS's lower cost. *The FAMAS is currently in the starter package. *This weapon is now the national French military and police assualt rifle. *In real life the FAMAS can be attached with a bayonet. *Also in real life, this weapon is the primary assault rifle for the French Foreign Legion, as well as some micronesian, Middle East, and African militaries and special forces. *When repeatedly tapping the fire button, there seems to be no recoil at all, and is very apparent without the scope. The recoil does not build up fast enough to get out of control, even with an extended magazine. Variants There are 3 variants of the FAMAS, the FAMAS SE from the Shop or Supply Crate MYST-G, the FAMAS G2 from the Black Market, and the FAMAS G2 SE from the Supply Crate MYST-N. FAMAS SE Main Article : FAMAS SE "An improved version of the FAMAS, this assault rifle has steel accents to its barrel and body as well as improved damage capabilities." The FAMAS SE''' is an upgraded variant of the FAMAS.The FAMAS SE is very similar to the FAMAS, however, it has steel parts and increased damage capability. It is available at Major/IV. It costs 1,200 GP for a day, 5,880 GP for 7 days, 23,400 GP for 30 days, and 64,800 GP for 90 days. FAMAS G2 Main Article : FAMAS G2 "An improved version of the FAMAS that has improved stability and deals greater damage." The FAMAS G2 is a NX standard variant of the FAMAS Assault Rifle. Keeping most of its statistics, the "improved" G2 version now has a pre-attached S3 Suppressor and a HDS-4 Reflex Sight for the reduction of spread. With its high accuracy and its attachments, users would see it has little to no Bullet Spread when using its dot sight and firing in short, controlled bursts. FAMAS G2 SE Main Article : FAMAS G2 SE "An improved version of the FAMAS G2 coming fully equipped with both a Suppressor and HDS-4 Reflex Sight in addition to customized chrome components." The FAMAS G2 SE retains the FAMAS G2's modifications and has added steel accents. It is found only in the Supply Crate MYST-N. Media Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:GP Weapons Category:Weapons Category:GP Common Category:Items